The Little Prince
by racquelli motzerelli
Summary: The World Is Waiting Part 3. Can be read alone. The world welcomes The Little Prince. Kyoya and Renge's journey & the birth of their long awaited first born. KxR Prelude / Epilogue


**A/N: This is still in my The World is Waiting universe. If you have time, please read that and Boys Night. They are all interconnected but can be read alone.**

 **Disclaimer: Not mine! Never mine!**

* * *

By the time Renge is five months along her pregnancy, it had become close to impossible to hide her baby bump.

"It's time to tell the world," Renge whispered to Kyoya early one morning as they gazed at their reflection in their bedroom mirror, Kyoya's front to her back, with their hands cradling her stomach. It was a daily routine for them before they got on with their day, a way for them to start each day as grateful as they could be for the gift of their little one.

"I'll schedule for an announcement to be made," Kyoya kissed Renge's bare shoulder, then her cheek and finally, her lips, before going to the bathroom to start their shower. Renge would follow in a few seconds, since she couldn't see much of her legs now and needed Kyoya to shave them for her. One of the joys of pregnancy and having an indulgent husband.

Already the tabloids have begun circulating rumors of her pregnancy seeing as Renge and Kyoya were currently celebrated as one of the most beloved and popular power couples in Asia & Europe. Paparazzi followed them everywhere and flowy dresses could only hide so much.

The couple had wanted to keep the pregnancy as hush-hush as possible because of Renge's constant fear of losing the baby. They had already been through so much drama that the media had covered.

The Kyoya Ootori and Renge Houshakuji-d'Orleans romance had been the public's favorite topic for well over a decade. Dubbed the "William and Kate" of Asia & Greater America, the media spotlight over the young lovers were intense, and their romance only fueled the public's interest even more. Their love story was "A real life shoujo manga" that apparently everybody was interested in.

Renee Genevieve Adora Windsor-d'Orleans, nicknamed Renge by her friends and family, was the youngest child and only daughter of Jacques Gabriel Aubert d'Orleans and Anna-Margaret Windsor. Jacques - commonly known as Prince Jacques, is the son of Etienne Francois Henri d'Orleans, Count of Paris, Duke of France, hereditary King of France - If France still had monarchy. Now, Etienne, Renge's beloved grandfather just goes by Count of Paris amongst his other titles. Throne or not, Etienne was still considered a formidable force in France, and had been known to hold vast political power; his backing sought after by every Prime Minister candidate since Etienne's assumption as Count. Upon Etienne's father's death, the new Count took a trip to Japan, in hopes of opening an Asian sector of his group of companies. There he met a certain Imperial Princess Miwako, younger sister of the then Crown Prince of Japan. The two fell in love and upon marrying a non-Japanese "commoner", Miwako stepped down from being an imperial princess, choosing the name Miwako Houshakuji. Upon their marriage, Miwako then became Countess of Paris, Duchess of France, a Queen in her own right: Miwako Houshakuji-d'Orleans.

Etienne and Miwako had only one son, Prince Jacques Charles Pierre, Count of Clermont. After joining his father's company, Jacques travelled to London to oversee some new business prospects and fell in love with a woman named Anna. The pair, who dated in secret for a span of a year, had decided to get married and the news soon broke out. Anna, commonly known as Princess Anna-Margaret Elizabeth Therese Mountbatten-Windsor, was the youngest daughter of the Queen of England, and was known to be a spitfire and a free spirit. Everybody in England and France were shocked by the union and even more shocked by the Royal Family's acceptance of the pair's marriage. Blue-blood or not, Anna's chosen husband was half Japanese and it was the first time Asian blood was mixed with the English Royal bloodline.

The public loved Anna and Jacques and their marriage turned into a fairy tale, a night time story of love and breaking boundaries. A year onto their marriage, the pair welcomed a son, Prince Henri Philip Louis Houshakuji Windsor d'Orleans and life was well.

The house of d'Orleans was notorious for only producing one or two offsprings and only males at that. England and France were both surprised by the arrival of a princess seven years after Henri's birth. Princess Renee Genevieve Adora, the first princess d'Orleans in over a century. Grandpapa Etienne had boasted it was his wife's Japanese blood that changed the d'Orleans history.

Renee Genevieve Adora, called Renge, after her beloved grand-mere's favorite flower the Lotus, grew up surrounded by love and prestige. Wanting to see more of the world and to broaden her horizons in the hopes of being able to contribute new, never before thought of ideas to her family's multiple businesses, the princess decided to study high school in her grandmother's beloved country of youth, Japan. Upon moving to Japan, she developed a close bond with her Japanese family members, the current reigning imperial family, led by her grand uncle.

What started as an opportunity to learn more about Eastern culture & business ideas turned into something life changing; it all started during Renge's first day at the prestigious Ouran High School, where she met the member's of the Ouran High School Host Club - and the boy who would soon grow up to be the main man in her life.

Kyoya Ootori was the fourth child and third son - a surprise late in life baby - of prominent japanese political & business conglomerate Yoshio Ootori of the Ootori group of companies and his American wife, Caroline Bechtel - youngest daughter of engineering and construction giant Bechtel Corporation. Yoshio and Caroline had met during Yoshio's early years in America, The Ootori group of companies had been around for generations with their fingers dipped in Convenience Stores, Malls, Hotels, Engineering Firms and recently under Yoshio's guidance: Hospitals. Caroline, a recent graduate of business administration, had met the young heir during one of the numerous ball parties of the American Elite. Months after their initial meeting, Yoshio's late father Haruto, and Caroline's father had set an agreement for the two to be wed, thus cementing the Ootori's power in Japan and America with backing of one of the richest families in the construction industry.

Kyoya's life was entirely different from Renge's. Whereas Renge lived a comfortable life of an heiress and of nobility, surrounded by genuine love of family and was under no pressure to inherit the business, or make a name for herself in any industry, Kyoya had been born with little to no warmth at home; being born not just a spare, but a spare of a spare, Kyoya had little to no chance of inheriting the company and was expected to be resigned to just have a comfortable position in one of his families businesses. Both Renge and Kyoya were close to their siblings; Renge was the apple of her older brother's eye, and Kyoya had a particularly close relationship with his older sister, Fuyumi, who was the only person in his younger years to have shown him love and affection. Strict upbringing and having a chip on the shoulder made Kyoya very hard at an early age. He had grown cunning and ambitious, desperate to escape the shadows of his olders brothers - his rivals.

When Renge and Kyoya met, Renge, who saw the world with rose colored glasses, was smitten with this dark, brooding slip of a man who looked like he desperately needed - but not necessarily wanted - someone to shine light into his dreary world. Kyoya, who by then had been opening up to his club members and had started developing genuine friendships with the men & Haruhi, had been initially put off by the happy heiress, but had soon developed a sort of tolerance for her brand of positivity. Soon, their friendship had developed into something more.

Though their relationship was beloved by the media, it was frowned upon by their parents. Renge's family thought very less of Kyoya, who was only third son and had no hold in his family company, and while they loved their daughter greatly, marrying Kyoya would bring nothing to the family. Kyoya's family disapproved of Renge for her "colorful" upbringing and for Kyoya to "aim so high" as to marry a daughter of a French pretender to the throne, with no real title or company to inherit and nothing to financially benefit the Ootori family. They had been indulged by their family the first few years they were dating, both sides thinking it was just teenagers sowing their wild oats and time would come for them to grow up and start finding partners beneficial to each of their families. Five years had passed and still Kyoya and Renge stayed together and worse, they were loved by the media.

Kyoya, upon asking for permission to marry Renge, had been denied and told to "use his brain" to benefit the Ootori company. Renge had been shipped back to France by her family under the guise of "learning about the family businesses".

The media loved the drama that unfolded. The struggle for their own "Romeo and Juliet". But the couple had been suffering greatly, to the point where Kyoya had concocted an almost impossible plan - they pretend to break up to get everybody off their backs while Kyoya worked his way to usurping his brothers.

Renge was hesitent at first but in the end agreed because she, herself, wanted to see her love succeed in becoming the heir of his family company.

The pair would exchange secret messages and have clandestine meetings for close to a year before Kyoya was informed by his father that he had handpicked a fiance for him, and that if he wanted to be heir, he'd marry a woman of his choosing or get nothing at all. A day after Kyoya was informed, his family had issued an announcement congratulating Kyoya Ootori and a daughter of a famous Eurasian company for their engagement. Kyoya was blindsided, but Renge even more so. Feeling betrayed, Renge had stopped communicating with Kyoya fully and drove herself into work. She modeled, she acted, and she worked under her father and brother's guidance with the hopes of running the Asian sector of the business.

Kyoya was blocked, on every opportunity, to explain to Renge. He kept up the charade but this time he added anger to fuel his energy. Kyoya fought dirtier; he blackmailed, he coerced, he conned to get to the top. He worked double time, triple time. He was going to be heir or die trying.

The pair got reunited one gala dinner in France where Kyoya had not RSVP'ed but decided to show up unannounced, shocking everybody including a recently engaged Renge herself. He knew that Renge wouldn't attend if she knew he was going, so he played her as he had been playing everybody since his surprise engagement.

He cornered his lover (he never considered her an ex as he never agreed to let go of her) in the toilet, ravished her and convinced her to spend the night in his townhouse "for old times' sake". Unbeknownst to Renge, Kyoya had a camera hidden and had sent pictures of them kissing to the media to get tongues wagging.

 _No, they were not broken up_ , _thank you very much._

"How dare you!" Renge had said when she woke up the next day to a phone filled with messages about their rendezvous.

"How dare I what? Spend the night with my woman?" Kyoya held her hands after she slapped him a few times on his chest.

"You sent those pictures! I know it was you!" She cried as Kyoya moved his body over hers, kissing her neck. Her body didn't even struggle a little, the traitor. It missed Kyoya greatly.

Kyoya moved from her neck to her lips and kissed her hungrily. One night was not enough to sate him. Renge responded in kind, heart aching for loving this dark man so much, and for allowing him to convince her to stay. They made love ferociously, Renge frustrated with herself and her decision to spend the night, and Kyoya delirious with hunger for his woman. He had been denied enough.

"I'm never letting you go," he whispered roughly in her ear as he took her from behind, one hand on the mattress and one hand around her neck, savage in the way he knew she loved, savage because he couldn't control himself anymore. He knew this was Renge's favorite version of Kyoya, and he used it to his full advantage. After almost a year apart - ever since his engagement announcement - Kyoya had been celibate, he knew Renge had been, too - he had Private Investigators following her around the clock. He secretly hoped she stopped taking her birth control, because him getting Renge pregnant would just be the icing on top of his cake.

"You're mine, Renge," he repeated again and again, insatiable for her. They made love numerous times that day. Renge only left his house after being wholed up for two days. He also made sure that moment was captured secretly by his cameras and fed to the press.

Kyoya never denied sending pictures. He had planned to do so. Those pictures in public would cement the fact that they were together. Kyoya had planned every minute of his life in detail, nothing would happen that he did not want to happen. He had contingency plans for his contingency plans. He was getting the company, he was going to keep his woman.

If the media frenzy was crazy when they were newly dating, it became a certified circus with Kyoya pulling the strings. The world loved his "Dark Prince" persona, and he used it to his full advantage. He broke off his engagement "amicably" with his ex fiance - whose family agreed to be quiet because of blackmail, and Renge's fiance broke off their engagement quietly under Kyoya's supervision as well.

The pair would date as "private" as they could, with Kyoya supplying well timed pictures to feed the media followers "anonimously", Renge was convinced her man had gotten crazy with all his plans and endgames.

"The only endgame is you," he told her one night after dinner. Renge had steadily been spending the night in his house in France (Kyoya had stayed in France to avoid the family backlash - his plans were already in motion, he just had to sit back and watch anyways) or he'd spend a few nights in her own home; they never spent a night apart.

This version of Kyoya had initially worried Renge, but seeing him in private, the way his body was just so exhausted from running in overdrive for the past year, she saw how hard he had been fighting for them. He deserved her full support.

Lo and behold, all plans in place, Kyoya had been announced heir to the entire Ootori Corporation, and the same day their engagement was announced with a press conference. Not willing to wait any longer, Kyoya had demanded for their wedding to take place in less than a year - and the pair also married in secret in front of a judge only a day after the press conference "Just in case". The media had dubbed Kyoya "the most romantic alpha man in the world". He had successfully controlled international media & business with his cunning.

The following years had been bliss, but the couple had had problems conceiving. Renge had gotten pregnant their first year of marriage but had miscarried to their devastation, and she had not been able to get pregnant again ever since. After a decade together (counting dating and all), Renge had finally conceived and the pregnancy was going along very well.

It was time for the world to know about the "little prince" or "little princess" as the media had dubbed the "rumored" child of the world's golden couple.

—

They chose a simple announcement to be placed in the newspaper in Japan, France and UK. A small textbox with "Mr. & Mrs. Kyoya Ootori are happy to announce the addition to the family this coming June. The house sends their thanks for the well wishes."

The aftermath of their announcement is pandemonium.

"The Little Prince is Coming" All the major media outlets said. TV Specials and documentaries of their romance were played repeatedly for weeks.

Media camped outside their secluded and heavily guarded mansion. Media waited outside each of their office buildings and were interviewing everybody for weeks. The whole world was in baby fever.

Still the couple kept mum. Kyoya had manipulated the media for years and was able to keep doing so by feeding the right tidbit of information at the right time to the right people. The media wanted pictures everyday - which Kyoya wasn't willing to give. The media settled for any thing else instead.

On her 8th month, Renge was put on bed rest. The whole world was in count down for the "Little Prince" as the world was convinced it was going to be a boy. The world was right; Renge and Kyoya had gotten to know the baby's gender but had kept it quiet. The people just knew instinctively that it was a boy.

Finally, one fateful day in June, Kyoya woke up early in the morning for no reason. His gut told him something was happening that day, his body so in tune with his wife.

Kyoya looked over to the love of his life sleeping peacefully beside him. She was clutching her pregnancy U-shaped pillow and was breathing softly with her back to him. As petite and delicate as ever, Renge's body stayed as is during her pregnancy - with the only exception of her beach ball sized stomach. Looking at her back now, her stomach hidden from view, it reminded Kyoya of the countless nights they spent the years before and the battles they fought to get their happy ever after.

Kyoya messaged his assistant to cancel everything for the day. He turned off his phone, snuggled up to his wife, kissed her neck and fell back to sleep.

Three hours later he is shaken awake.

"Kyo-kun, my water broke!" She exclaimed, her eyes wide with excitement and fear.

With practiced movements, Kyoya helps Renge dress, takes the overnight bag, calls the driver (the staff are told to standby any minute for the birth) and they head over to Ootori Hospital. Kyoya tells the staff to inform the friends and family of the news.

After 8 hours of labor with Kyoya in the room every second & every step of the way, The Little Prince is finally born.

7 pounds 8 ounces, head full of messy jet black hair and a frown on his face just like his father's, Kyoichi Ootori graces the world with his loud cry.

"He's so beautiful," Renge sobs as her son is placed on her chest. Kyoya places his hand on top of his son's back and kisses his wife with reverence.

"Thank you for my son," he whispers as he kisses her lips, her cheeks, temples. Kyoichi opens his eyes and his unfocused gaze meet his father's. His little hand grips on Kyoya's finger with surprising strength. Heart full, a few tears slip down Kyoya's cheeks.

The world is in full celebratory mode. Parties everywhere, the Imperial household of Japan sends their congratulations to the new distant relative born. The House of d'Orleans sends a more heartfelt and warm congratulations - having fully accepted Kyoya. The royal family in Britain celebrates the birth of another great - great grandchild of the Queen. And the House Ootori spend the afternoon in their hospital room, cozy as can be, a tired but glowing mother cradling her newborn son with the proud father lying beside her, whispering words of love to each other.

Just hours old and yet holding the name and blood of the most powerful families in the world, The Little Prince gives a big burp after his first time drinking his mother's milk. He sighs, snuggles close to the familiar warmth and scent of his parents and gets lulled back to sleep the same way he did while in his mother's stomach: listening to his father tell his mother "I love you".

It's the start of a good life for one Kyoichi Ootori.

* * *

 **Kyoichi - pure blood first born**

 **There y'all have it. My prelude / epilogue to my The World Is Waiting universe. These are the versions of Kyoya and Renge that I love and I think about constantly LOL.**

 **Is anybody still alive in this fandom anyway? I'm basically just writing stuff I can read since everybody has left this ship already haha.**

 **-rm**


End file.
